Vanessa Kapatelis
History Vanessa Kapatelis: 1994 - 2013 Vanessa is the daughter of Greek anthropologist, Julia Kapatelis and her late half-Scottish/half-Greek husband, David. Vanessa was born while her parents were working in Scotland, near Loch Ness. In honor of the fabled lake monster (which considering all the other crazy stuff in this world, I wouldn’t be surprised if “Nessie” turned out to be real), Julia wanted to name her daughter “Nessie”, but compromised with David and named her Vanessa instead. While Julia and newborn Vanessa remained in Scotland, David soon left for Africa on a last minute expedition with a number of colleagues to investigate the Urzkatagan tribe. David would never return, having died in the African wilderness and was buried there. Shortly after losing her husband, Julia Kapatelis took her young child with her across the Atlantic and immigrated to the United States, settling in Gateway City where Julia took a job at Gateway University as a professor of anthropology in addition to a role as a consultant at the Gateway Museum of Antiquities. It was through her mother’s friend, and a former colleague of her father’s, that Vanessa met Cassandra Sandsmark who was the daughter of Helena Sandsmark, the curator of the museum. Cassandra was a few months older than Vanessa and the two became good childhood friends, despite their odd pairing. Where Cassandra was athletic and beautiful, Vanessa was more academic and bookish. As teens, their friendship waned. Of course, as fate would have it. Vanessa made friends with another daughter of Zeus. In 2007, when Diana of Themyscira had become aware of an amulet that the god of war, Ares was seeking, she turned to Vanessa’s mother for help several times and eventually Vanessa became well-acquainted with the amazon princess, as Wonder Woman and as DEO Agent Prince. The two became sisters of sorts, with Diana taking an invested interest in Vanessa’s life. Eventually, Vanessa learned that Cassandra was Diana’s half-sister and the two reconciled over their shared relationship with Diana, with Vanessa becoming Cassie’s confidant and closest friend. Then, in 2013, when the girls were starting their freshman year of college, Nessie vanished.Oracle Files: Vanessa Kapatelis (1/2) Silver Swan: 2013 - Present In the fall of 2013, Vanessa was abducted and her whereabouts were unknown for months. Unbeknownst to us, Vanessa was kept imprisoned in a secret location and was subjected to mind-altering drugs, forced steroid injections, hypnotic brainwashing, and cybernetic augmentation. All of this added up to transform Vanessa from meek college girl to the Silver Swan. In midst of the Reach Invasion, Sivana Industries announced the creation of a new corporate crimefighting team due to the Justice League's strong disdain for the Reach at a time when the aliens seemed universally praised. Part of this Salvation Syndicate was Silver Swan. None of us recognized Vanessa immediately, but Diana was left with an unshakable feeling about this new "heroine" and when she made a point to confront the winged beauty personally, she realized it was Vanessa... but bringing Vanessa in would not be easy. The brainwashing and nanites had done a good job of making her convincingly seem to be enjoying this new identity for herself. When pressed into questioning about what had caused this, Vanessa pushed back, at first just by saying hurtful things about Diana or her own mother, but eventually she became violent. Still, even after Vanessa sonic blasted Diana halfway through a bank vault door, Diana did not give up on her and continued to pursue her... and when the Salvation Syndicate revealed themselves to be more like the Crime Syndicate, Diana doubled her efforts. Finally, Diana was able to find a way to defeat Silver Swan. Disabling Vanessa's wings, Diana refused to fight back, instead taking whatever blow Vanessa could deal, all the while telling stories about what made Vanessa Kapatelis a remarkable young woman. Diana eventually collapsed from exhaustion. Yet, before Vanessa delivered a fatal blow, Vanessa's conscience found the way to bypass the coding and brainwashing. Standing over a battered and bleeding Diana, Vanessa stayed her clawed hand and picked up the inhibitor collar Diana had brought. Turning herself in, Vanessa is now a patient at Arkham Asylum, where doctors are hopeful that they can find a way to remove all the nanites and subvert the brainwashing.Oracle Files: Vanessa Kapatelis (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Promethium Nanite Cybernetics Physiology ** Cybernetic Enhanced Strength ** Retractable Cybernetic Armor ** Cybernetic Enhanced Senses ** Cybernetic Winged Flight ** Cybernetic Claws ** Cybernetic Sonic Amplifier * Expert in Greek Culture and Mythology Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in exceptional health, maintained through a good diet and exercise, but enhanced in recent years through nanite therapy and genetic manipulation. * Patient has had a number of cybernetic implants installed, supposedly against her will by unknown assailant(s) - though most of these implants were just modules for housing, repairing and recycling nanites and were removed, patient has had her vocal cords, spinal cord, and many of her joints and vital organs replaced with full cybernetic enhancements to give her a considerable tactical advantage in combat. We have equipped her with a modified inhibitor collar to override the settings of these implants to their lowest intensity. Psychological Profile * Patient has a considerable number of psychological issues stemming from her traumatic abduction, cognitive reprogramming, and forced surgeries. * Patient has lapses in her memory, particularly surrounding her abduction. * Patient has believed herself beyond redemption. May be suicidal. * Patient has reported recurring waking nightmares and hallucinations. Behavior Profile * Patient shows remarkable promise to make a full and complete recovery. * Patient's extensive metal implants make the use of a metal detector obsolete, thus patient must be strip-searched whenever escorted to auxiliary areas. * Threat Assignment: Low * Treatment Ranking: 1-Compliant * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Edgar CizkoArkham Files: Silver Swan Trivia and Notes Trivia * She was kidnapped by Cheetah, Veronica Cale, Circe, Dr. Psycho and possibly Dr. Sivana. * Her assigned patient coordinator, Dr. E. Cizko, is responsible for her brainwashing and continues to do it in Arkham. * The nanites in her body also changed Vanessa's hair color. * Her criminal activity falls under ARGUS jurisdiction. * When she's in Arkham she's housed in the Therapeutic Care Area. Notes * Silver Swan's Patient number (#87171) is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Wonder Woman, Vol. 2 #3, in 1987, and her debut as Silver Swan in Wonder Woman #171. * Crime Syndicate is the original name of the team in the comics. * Her costume was inspired by her appearance in Post-Crisis Continuity. Links and References * Appearances of Vanessa Kapatelis * Character Gallery: Vanessa Kapatelis Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Salvation Syndicate Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Flight Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Reformed Category:Greeks Category:Cyborgs Category:Terrorists Category:Wings Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Female Characters Category:Claws Category:Sound Manipulation Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Suicidal Ideation